Rencontre avec la belle famille
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke qui sont ensemble depuis quelques temps décident de rencontre leur belle famille respective... Qui a dit que ça allait être du gâteau ? Certainement pas eux ! Suite du one-shot "Hope ou l'espoir d'un amour naissant". OOC, UA, Yaoi, Lemon, SasuNaru.


Helllllooooo !  
>Comme on me l'avait demandé voici la suite du One-shot "Hope ou l'espoir d'un amour naissant".<br>J'espère que je répondrais à vos attentes :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

* * *

><p>Des boutons qui se ferment, un nœud qui se serre, une veste mise en place correctement… des lèvres tremblantes, des gouttes de sueurs coulant le long d'une tempe.<p>

- Bonjour, je me présente : Naruto Uzumaki, 19 ans et je suis actuellement le petit ami de votre fils ! … Non non non ça ne va pas du tout !

Naruto se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il desserra sa cravate qu'il venait juste de mettre, s'il continuait ainsi il allait étouffer. Il avait rendez-vous dans un restaurant chic avec les parents de Sasuke Uchiwa, son petit ami, pour faire leur connaissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'école d'art qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux. Ils étaient alors devenus amis mais ce qui les rapprocha au point de vivre ensemble c'était Hope, un bébé que Naruto avait trouvé dehors. Il avait été voir Sasuke pour lui demander de l'aide. Leurs sentiments étaient alors passés de l'amitié à l'amour. Après quelques rebondissements Naruto parti vivre chez Sasuke avec Hope qu'ils avaient finalement adopté tous les deux… sans en avoir avisé leurs parents bien entendu.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto en levant les bras au ciel. Ça fait six mois que je suis ici, ils n'ont jamais rien su alors pourquoi les rencontrer maintenant ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient en voyage ces deux dernières années, qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de Hope, ni de la tienne et que personne ne leur en a parlé sur ordre de… moi ! répondit Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre un livre à la main.

Il fit lourdement tomber le livre sur la tête de son amant, le toisant de ses quelques centimètres de plus. Naruto fit une moue boudeuse puis enlaça Sasuke qui répondit à son étreinte.

- Je veuuuuuux pas ! chouina Naruto. Ils vont… me tuer, me dépecer, me brûler vivant puis me manger, ne laissant que mes pieds et ma tête qu'ils garderont comme trophée !

- … comment tu sais ?

Naruto cria et se mis en boule sous les couvertures, ce qui fit rire Sasuke. Seul Naruto savait le faire rire ainsi. Il était le seul capable de le faire sortir de sa coquille de glace, le seul à réussir à le faire fondre, le seul capable de le faire gémir, pleurer et crier de plaisir. Sasuke souleva les couvertures et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de son amant.

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ? demanda Naruto.

- Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien… tant que je dirais à mon père que je suis prêt à reprendre l'entreprise familiale quoi que je fasse tant que ça ne nuit pas à l'enseigne il n'en aura que faire.

- Et… un futur président homosexuel ne va pas nuire à l'enseigne ? s'enquit Naruto tout bas.

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère plus âgé ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui prend la suite de ton père ?

- Il n'a pas envie, il est parti faire le tour du monde avec son meilleur ami.

- Ah…

Naruto se mit alors à réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas la main baladeuse de son amant glisser lentement le long de sa jambe jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se pose sur son sexe au-dessus de son pantalon.

- Sas'ke ! grogna Naruto. On a rendez-vous dans deux heures avec tes parents et je ne suis pas encore prêt alors pas maintenant !

- Deux heures ? Mais ça nous laisse encore une marge… chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto.

Puis il lui mordit doucement le lobe, lui fit une léchouille et glissa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire pour venir embrasser les lèvres taquines de son amant. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer cette langue habile qui vint rapidement trouver son homologue. Un baiser fougueux débuta alors entre les deux hommes qui sentaient l'excitation les gagner peu à peu.

- Sas'ke, souffla Naruto après leur échange terminé.

Sasuke ancra son regard dans celui de son amant et le regarda. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux de l'excitation mais surtout de l'amour. Sasuke sourit, il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir été accepté par Naruto, heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé quand il lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments, heureux qu'il les partage, heureux parce que maintenant il avait une famille présente. Il avait une famille, sa mère, son père, son frère… Mais ils étaient tout le temps absents. Son père et sa mère étaient régulièrement en voyage d'affaires et quand ils étaient de retour ils passaient leur temps à travailler ou étaient au bureau. Son frère qui ne voulait pas suivre l'image idéale que ses parents avaient de lui avait alors décidé de partir tout simplement. Et parce que partir seul n'était pas amusant il avait embarqué son meilleur ami, un certain Deidara – Sasuke soupçonnait que les deux-là avaient une liaison, c'était peut-être de famille d'aimer les blonds ? – laissant son adorable petit frère seul. Sasuke ne les détestait pas tous les trois pour l'avoir abandonné ainsi mais il ne les portait pas non plus dans son cœur, pas comme il portait Naruto et Hope dans son cœur. Désormais c'était eux sa famille et il ferait tout pour les protéger. Et il le ferait comprendre à ses parents. Soit ils acceptaient sa relation avec Naruto soit il ne reprendrait pas l'entreprise familiale. Il ne voulait pas se les mettre à dos et espérait qu'ils comprendraient. Certes il avait dit à Naruto que ça ne dérangerait personne d'avoir un président d'entreprise homosexuel mais il n'en était pas sûr. Mais au diable ce que pense les autres, il fera accepté à tous leur relation et s'ils ne sont pas content qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir. Déterminé et amoureux plus que jamais, il allait montrer à tous qu'il était plus que capable de reprendre l'entreprise et plus encore, de la faire évoluer ! Oui, il allait régner en maître et être plus riche que jamais avec sa famille.

- Sas'ke, oh tu m'écoutes enfoiré ?!

- Crétin, arrête de m'insulter ou je te défonce le cul ici, tout de suite !

- Ah ouais ? se moqua Naruto. Tu me rappelles qui est celui qui se fait défoncer le cul ?

Le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Naruto ne plaisait pas du tout à Sasuke. Il essaya de masquer ses rougeurs en pensant à Naruto lui martelant le cul et grogna.

- Je t'aurais un jour, tu verras !

- Oh et bien, si ce n'est pas une promesse ça ! rit Naruto. Mais en attendant on doit se préparer ! Je ne veux pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous avec tes parents et faire directement mauvaise impression. Et puis tu étais perdu dans tes pensées alors je ne suis plus du tout excité maintenant ! se plaint-il la moue boudeuse.

- Désolé, s'excusa doucement Sasuke – chose rare, très rare, mais seul Naruto avait le droit à ses excuses – en souriant légèrement.

Il lui déposa un petit bisou sur le coin des lèvres et se releva, faisant de la place à Naruto pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

- Termine de te préparer, je vais donner le bain à Hope en attendant.

- D'accord !

Sasuke quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la chambre de Hope tandis que Naruto terminait de se préparer. La petite fille âgée de six mois était réveillée mais silencieuse. Elle regarda son père s'approcher de son lit à barreaux. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur elle lui offrit un sourire.

- Bonsoir toi, dit doucement Sasuke.

Un petit bruit que seuls les bébés savent faire lui répondit et Hope commença à s'agiter dans son lit, voulant que son père la prenne dans ses bras. Sasuke se pencha et la porta, la blottissant tout contre son cœur. Il la regarda pendant de longues secondes.

- Je ne te le répèterais sûrement jamais assez… mais je te remercie. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Notre bonheur à ton papa et moi, on te le doit à toi…

Hope sourit, sûrement n'avait-elle pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais elle aimait l'entendre parler et le voir lui sourire. Sasuke lui caressa doucement la joue et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle était grande et blanche. Très blanche. Et lumineuse. Un carrelage blanc pur recouvrait le sol et le mur. Une baignoire en coin se trouvait à gauche au fond, une douche immense à ses côtés à droite. Entre les deux se trouvait une table à langer. Des toilettes et un évier occupés le mur gauche à côté de la baignoire, tandis qu'une armoire se trouvait sur le mur droite devant la douche. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et mit en place le fauteuil de bain du bébé. A l'aide de sa main qui ne portait pas Hope, il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude puis celui d'eau froide et attendit que la température soit la bonne. Il vérifia tout de même avec le thermomètre qui se trouvait à porter de main.

- 37°C… parfait ! sourit-il.

Hope se mit à sourire à son tour. Sasuke s'approcha ensuite de la table à langer et déshabilla la petite. Une fois fait, il la mise assise sur le fauteuil de bain et commença à la laver doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il s'amusa un peu avec elle dans l'eau puis la souleva et la reposa sur la table à langer. Sasuke l'essuya, lui mit une couche et l'habilla d'une petite robe blanche toute mignonne avec des collants roses pastels. Par-dessus il lui passa un petit gilet en laine car même si le printemps pointait doucement le bout de son nez, il faisait tout de même froid dehors. Puis il lui coiffa ses cheveux noisette.

- Et te voilà plus belle que jamais !

Sasuke déposa un petit baiser sur le nez de Hope et sourit, sourire qu'il lui fut rendu rapidement. Il ancra ses yeux onyx dans ceux auparavant bleu-gris du bébé devenus bruns clair, très clair, à la limite du translucide. Si Sasuke se souvenait bien de sa rencontre avec la mère biologique de Hope, la femme avait les yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux, le père biologique devait donc avoir les yeux vraiment clairs. Sasuke était en train de se demander comment elle réagirait plus tard quand elle apprendra que non seulement elle a était adoptée mais en plus par deux hommes quand Naruto pénétra dans la pièce. Son amant s'approcha du miroir et se parfuma avant de se regarder dans la glace.

- Je suis présentable ? demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

Sasuke le regarda de la tête aux pieds. Naruto portait un costume noir d'une marque renommée – Sasuke lui avait acheté et forcé à le porter -, en dessous de la jaquette il avait mis une chemise rouge sang et une cravate en soie aussi noir que le costume ornait le tout. Il avait enfilé des Richelieus noirs. Ses cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil en été était… n'était pas coiffé en fait avec ses cheveux s'étaient impossibles d'essayer ne serait-ce que de les brosser. Il avait tout essayé mais rien à faire, ses cheveux restaient en désordre. Sasuke s'attarda ensuite au visage de son amour. Tout aussi bronzé que le reste de son corps, il avait des petites cicatrices sur les joues qui formaient une sorte de moustache de chat… ou de renard. Sasuke aimait bien l'appeler ainsi : son renard. Un nez fin, une bouche taquine. Et ses yeux, putain ses yeux. Sasuke aimait se perdre dans l'océan pur qu'était ses yeux. Si bleu, si innocent. Dieu, Sasuke les aimait. Rectification : Sasuke l'aimait lui. Tout son corps, tout son être, toute son âme.

- Alors ? s'enquit Naruto en perdant patience.

- Magnifique, souffla Sasuke n'ayant pas d'autres mots qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche en ce moment même.

Naruto fit un sourire satisfait et s'approcha de son amant. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Hope et un sur le coin de la bouche de Sasuke puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- C'est vraiment, vraiment dommage qu'on ne soit pas libre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque, sensuelle aux oreilles de Sasuke qui tressaillit de plaisir. Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir le prendre maintenant dans ce costume coûteux. Un rire le ramena sur terre et il vit Naruto sortir de la salle de bain en dandinant son postérieur.

- Vraiment dommage !

Sasuke grogna et sortit à son tour de la salle de bain. Il retourna dans la chambre de Hope et la mit dans son parc pour qu'elle joue le temps qu'il se prépare à son tour. Ayant déjà pris sa douche, il fila dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amour et s'approcha de l'armoire aux portes décorées de miroirs. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un costume tout aussi noir que celui de Naruto, de la même marque, soigneusement pendu à un cintre. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et enleva le simple t-shirt bleu qu'il portait ainsi que son pantalon en toile beige. Il se retrouva en boxer. Il enfila ensuite le pantalon noir de costume, puis une chemise en soie bleue nuit et une cravate noire qu'il noua sans difficulté. Pour terminer, il passa sa jaquette noire et l'ajuste correctement. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du miroir et se coiffa, un peu de gel, un coup de peigne et le voilà fin prêt. Il ajouta un peu de parfum et se regarda dans le miroir. Un sourire éclaira son visage, il se trouvait juste somptueux. Sasuke sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et descendit les escaliers en bois qui grincèrent à chacun de ses pas. Une fois en bas, il rejoignit Naruto qui était assis sur le canapé, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha à pas feutré de son amant et posa soudainement sa main sur son épaule. Naruto sursauta alors si fort que Sasuke cru qu'il allait lui sauter dans les dents.

- Non mais tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête, enfoiré ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

Sasuke ne put réprimer un rire de sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

- Désolé, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il sans vraiment le penser.

Naruto se renfrogna et s'écrasa sur le canapé, en boudant. Tournant le dos à son petit ami, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et fit la moue.

- Oh Naruto… ne fais pas l'enfant !

- Tu m'as fait peur…

Sasuke sourit. Quand il s'y mettait Naruto était vraiment un gamin. Il s'approcha de son dos et l'enlaça, croisant ses bras autour du torse de Naruto, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque, procurant un petit frisson à son amant.

- Oh mon amour… je me ferais pardonner sur l'oreiller ce soir mais en attendant… ne boude pas ! chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Marché conclu ! déclara Naruto tout souriant et en se levant du canapé.

- T-tu m'as dupé ? s'indigna Sasuke.

- Moi ? Nooooon ! s'offusqua son amant, feignant l'innocence.

Naruto tira la langue à Sasuke et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais chercher Hope, mets tes chaussures et on pourra y aller !

Sur ce, son amant se rendit à l'étage supérieur le laissant seul en bas. Il se dirigea vers le couloir devant la porte d'entrée et ouvrit une porte. Un petit placard se trouvait derrière. Il alluma la lumière. C'était une petite pièce, avec une petite penderie pour les manteaux et en dessous se trouvait un meuble où les chaussures étaient soigneusement rangées. Il l'ouvrit et prit sa paire de Derbies noirs en cuir. Le temps de les mettre, Naruto était redescendu avec Hope dans les bras. Sasuke se leva du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis et rejoignit ses deux amours.

- On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui !

Naruto mit une veste à Hope puis enfila la sienne, Sasuke fit de même. Puis ils sortirent de la maison. Une fois dehors Naruto attendit sur le perron en pierre blanche tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers l'immense porte du garage. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une télécommande et pénétra dans la pièce. Naruto patienta quelques instants avant de voir une BMW série 7 berline sortir du garage. Elle était d'un noir étincelant, vraiment magnifique. Comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Naruto était subjugué. Il l'avait vu la première fois lorsque Sasuke l'avait invité à un rendez-vous romantique. Naruto sourit en se remémorant ce jour.

C'était un jour où la neige tombait à gros flocons. Les rues étaient couvertes d'un tapis blanc épais. Peu de voitures s'aventuraient dehors les routes étant très glissantes. Mais Sasuke Uchiwa, si. Naruto nourrissait la petite quand il entendit quelqu'un klaxonner devant la maison.

- Qui ça peut bien être ?

Il déposa Hope dans son transat, vérifia qu'elle était bien attachée et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, le vent emmena quelques flocons dans le hall d'entrée. Mais cela importa peu Naruto qui était bien trop sous le choc pour le remarquer. Devant le pallier de la maison qu'il partageait avec son amant se tenait une immense voiture noire chatoyante. Si scintillante que même les flocons de neige n'osaient s'en approcher.

- Oh bordel de merde ! jura-t-il en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

- On dirait qu'elle te plaît !

Sasuke venait de sortir de la sublime voiture, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'espère que tu as quelque chose de plus décent à mettre, j'ai réservé dans un restaurant et on doit y être dans une heure ! s'exclama Sasuke en s'approchant de son amant.

- S-Sasuke ? C'est une blague ?

- C'est loin d'en être une...

Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et entra dans la maison.

- Je vais appeler Sakura ! Elle se fera une joie de garder Hope.

Il exécuta ses dires. Sur ordre de Sasuke, Naruto monta dans la chambre pour s'habiller de manière plus présentable. Quand il redescendit, Sakura était déjà là, toute gaga devant Hope.

- Bonsoir Sakura ! dit joyeusement Naruto en voyant son amie.

- Oh Naruto ! Tu es splendide !

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Noël ! dit-elle en brandissant un petit paquet.

- Mais Sakura… Noël c'est demain !

- Je sais mais comme je pars en voyage avec Kankuro demain à l'aube je n'aurais pas le temps de vous les donner !

Elle donna un autre paquet semblable au premier à Sasuke et une boîte trois fois plus grande qu'elle déposa devant l'immense sapin.

- Celui-là est pour ma précieuse Hope ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je vous donne les cadeaux maintenant qu'il faut les ouvrir ! Attendez demain !

- D'accord, alors ne bouge pas je te donne le tient !

Naruto s'approcha du sapin et déposa le cadeau que Sakura venait de lui donner pour en prendre un autre à la place. Le paquet était rectangulaire mais ça ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose de solide, plutôt quelque chose de mou.

- Joyeux Noël !

- Merci les garçons, je vous adore ! Maintenant filez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun et ils sortirent ensemble de la maison. Sasuke ouvrit la porte côté passager de la voiture à son amour et lui sourit.

- Je vous en prie !

- Merci, balbutia Naruto visiblement gêné.

Quand il fut monté, Sasuke referma la portière derrière lui et se rendit de l'autre côté de la voiture pour monter du côté conducteur. Ils attachèrent leur ceinture et Sasuke démarra. Naruto passa la soirée la plus romantique qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Dîner aux chandelles, repas étoilé, mots doux, regards amoureux, tout y était. A la fin du repas, un serveur leur emmena du champagne. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Sasuke pour sortir une petite boîte recouverte de velours bleu nuit de sa poche.

- Naruto… ce n'est pas une demande en mariage… pas encore du moins ! Avant cela, je voudrais prendre la tête de l'entreprise familiale et attendre de voir ce que ça donne. Mais en attendant, je te demande de bien vouloir accepter ceci en gage de mes sentiments pour toi…

Sasuke ouvrit la boîte et Naruto put en voir son contenu. C'était un magnifique pendentif en argent orné d'un diamant de couleur bleu comme ses yeux et d'une forme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. La pierre brillait tellement que Naruto dut plisser des yeux pour continuer à la regarder. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Oh Sasuke…

Il se leva de sa chaise et se jeta dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre hormis Hope. Après un baiser des plus langoureux sous les yeux ébahis des quelques personnes présentes, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Sakura les informa que Hope dormait à poing fermé puis s'en alla. Ils gagnèrent leur chambre et Sasuke offrit son deuxième cadeau à Naruto : lui. Il se donna corps et âme – surtout corps – à Naruto dans de sensuelles caresses et baisers.

Un klaxon se fit entendre, ramenant Naruto sur terre. Sasuke sortit de la voiture et le regarda.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il.

- J'arrive… Sasuke… c'était le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie !

- Pardon ?

- Non rien !

Naruto sourit et attacha Hope à l'arrière de la voiture puis grimpa devant, côté passager. Sasuke s'installa à ses côtés et démarra.

- Prêt pour un aller simple en enfer ? plaisanta Sasuke en sortant de l'allée de garage.

- Ce n'est pas drôle… je suis mort de trouille !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.

Naruto regarda son amant, il ne semblait pas plaisanter. Soit ! Si Sasuke pensait que ça se passera bien, qu'il en soit ainsi !

Le trajet était passé beaucoup trop vite pour Naruto qui aurait aimé repousser l'échéance encore un moment. Mais il dut se résigner et c'est la queue entre les jambes qu'il sortit de la voiture. Sasuke prit le siège auto de Hope puis il se tourna vers le restaurant.

- Je me suis renseigné avant de venir et ça ne pose aucun problème qu'on vienne avec un bébé, dit-il alors.

- Voilà au moins quelque chose qui me rassure, marmonna Naruto.

- Entrons !

Sasuke passa le premier et Naruto le suivit. Sasuke repéra rapidement son père et sa mère à une table au fond du restaurant. Inspirant une profonde inspiration pour se donner contenance, il s'en approcha d'un pas déterminé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Suant à grosses gouttes, marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe, il avançait tête baissée. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la table, il releva la tête et regarda les deux personnes devant lui. L'homme qui avait vu son fils arriver s'était levé. Il était grand et imposant, confiant, sûr de lui et totalement impassible. Il affichait un visage neutre, sans aucunes émotions. Mais il n'en était pas moins séduisant. Des cheveux poivres et sels, des yeux sombres comme les ténèbres.

- Sasuke, dit alors l'homme d'une voix grave.

- Père, répondit Sasuke.

Niveau ambiance on passera. Ils se serrèrent la main comme des parfaits inconnus. Puis l'homme posa ses yeux sur Naruto qui tressaillit sous son regard. Mais Naruto n'eut guère le temps de se présenter que la femme se leva à son tour.

- Sasuke, comme tu es beau ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Itachi !

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Naruto put voir son amant se tendre. La femme semblait un peu plus jeune que le père de Sasuke et était nettement plus petite que lui. Elle portait de longs cheveux de jais sur des épaules frêles. Ses yeux charbons étaient entourés de petites rides. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle parla à son fils.

- Oh… mais que ! Qu'elle est mignonne ! s'extasia-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de Hope. Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- … notre fille ! A Naruto et moi, répondit Sasuke en désignant de la main Naruto.

Naruto fit un sourire crispé, attendant sa sentence. Ce n'était pas comme si Père Uchiwa avait l'air commode hein !

- Pardon ? fit Père Uchiwa comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

- Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, mon petit ami et Hope notre fille adoptive.

Naruto remercia ciel et terre pour avoir un petit copain aussi courageux. Mère Uchiwa, qui était tellement choquée, dut se rattraper à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Elle décida finalement de s'asseoir dessus, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son fils. Père Uchiwa lui… lui n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait à tour de rôle Sasuke et Naruto. Il finit par pousser un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Asseyez-vous que l'on puisse commander et ainsi digérer cette nouvelle en ayant l'estomac plein !

Naruto s'exécuta promptement, ne voulant en aucun cas désobéir à l'homme en face de lui. Sasuke s'assit à son tour, calmement. Chacun lu la carte du menu, un silence oppressant leur tenant compagnie.

- I-ils ont vraiment des mets de qualités ici, tenta Naruto.

- Ce qui est tout à fait normal, nous sommes tout de même dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, répondit Père Uchiwa.

- Oui oui, excusez-moi…

Le silence se rabattit alors sur la table. Un serveur qui passait par là leur demanda s'ils voulaient commander.

- Non pas enc…

- Oui merci ! déclara Sasuke en coupant la parole à son père. Je prendrais un cocktail de crevettes à la mayonnaise d'avocat, ainsi qu'un sauté de homard avec du riz frit. Et toi Naruto ?

Le serveur prit note et suivit le regard de Sasuke pour tomber sur celui de Naruto.

- E-euh eh bien… il replongea ses yeux dans le menu. Je prendrais des tomates cocktail surprise et un gratin de pâtes au thon.

- Bien ! fit le serveur en prenant note une nouvelle fois. Madame ?

- Ma femme et moi prendrons du caviar de champignons et du homard grillé accompagné d'un clafoutis de légumes !

- Bien Monsieur !

Après avoir tout écrit dans son calepin, il disparut en cuisine.

- As-tu fini de me ridiculiser ainsi ? s'énerva ensuite Père Uchiwa.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour vous ridiculiser ?

- Ne joue pas au plus idiot avec moi, Sasuke ! Me faire une telle honte devant ce serveur !

- Je savais ce que je voulais, j'ai juste répondu.

- Cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas l'attitude que j'attends du futur président de mon entreprise !

- Quand je serais président ce ne sera plus votre entreprise Père.

L'homme grogna. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être ainsi rabaissé en public. Il tourna son regard en direction de Naruto.

- Et ça qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? dit-il en pointant du doigt Naruto.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu couches réellement avec cet homme ?! s'énerva l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien vous faire ?

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? cria Père Uchiwa. Personne, personne je dis bien ne voudra d'un patron qui écarte les cuisses ! Ou alors d'un patron qui écarte les cuisses d'une catin avec une queue ! hurla-t-il en faisant un signe vers Naruto.

S'en était trop pour Sasuke. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, tapa des poings sur la table et jeta un regard haineux à son père Naruto essaya de calmer la petite qui venait d'avoir peur – et de se faire tout petit par la même occasion.

- Que vous m'insultez passe encore mais que vous parlez ainsi de Naruto, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Il est le seul à m'avoir donné plus d'amour que vous et mère réunis ! Alors je vous interdis de l'insulter !

Il se tourna ensuite vers les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, tous avaient le regard tourné vers eux.

- Cela poserait un problème à l'un d'entre vous d'avoir un patron qui écarte les cuisses une fois chez lui ? Une fois à la maison ? Une fois avoir quitté son travail ? Un patron qui une fois chez lui n'est plus un patron mais un homme normal ?

Les plus courageux secouèrent la tête, certains applaudirent même.

- Voyez père, le monde n'est plus comme avant, l'homosexualité n'est plus aussi mal vu qu'avant. Maintenant ouvrez les yeux et regardez un peu le monde à la place de rester cloîtré dans votre travail ! Je suis sûr que vous avez obéis à plus d'hommes ou de femmes homosexuelles que vous ne voulez bien le croire !

Le père semblait choqué, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Enfin, il soupira, acceptant sa défaite. Il regarda Naruto qui détourna le regard, gêné mais aussi blessé des propos qu'il avait tenu quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses, annonça-t-il à l'égard de Naruto.

- Je… Ce n'est pas grave vraiment, c'est déjà oublié ! lâcha Naruto en souriant.

Mère Uchiwa qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était tut, pris la parole :

- Je propose qu'on oublie tous tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et qu'on reparte à zéro, d'accord ?

Père Uchiwa grommela un « d'accord » presque inaudible, Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Naruto lança un joyeux « oui ! » bien sonore. Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre. Naruto s'entendait très bien avec la mère de Sasuke tandis que celui-ci parlait affaire avec son père. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Sasuke se leva.

- Je suis désolé mais nous devrions y aller maintenant, il se fait tard et Hope est fatiguée.

- D'accord, je comprends tout à fait ! s'exclama Mère Uchiwa en se levant à son tour.

Le père et Naruto se levèrent aussi. Père Uchiwa serra la main à Naruto puis à son fils tandis que Mère Uchiwa leur fit un gros câlin à tous les deux.

- Une dernière chose, déclara Père Uchiwa à Sasuke. Nous repartons en voyage d'affaires dans deux jours, il durera six mois. A notre retour… je passerais la main, ayant le droit à une retraite bien mérité. Tient-toi donc prêt, fils.

- Bien, père !

Puis il s'éloigna, suivit de Naruto qui portait le siège auto. Bien que cette soirée ait mal débuté, elle ne s'était pas si mal terminée.

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison, que Hope était nourrit et couché, Naruto et Sasuke s'offrirent un petit moment détente, allongés sur le lit, enlacés, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- Bon… et si on rendait visite à ta famille maintenant ?

- Je les ai déjà contactés, je me suis dit que si tu voulais que je rencontre ta famille tu voudrais rencontrer la mienne. Ils nous invitent donc à passer un week-end chez eux la semaine prochaine.

- Oh ? Très bien… mais en attendant, il me semble que j'ai quelque chose à me faire pardonner, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.

- Effectivement, répondit ledit amant.

Sasuke se redressa alors, surplombant Naruto. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, il le regarda. Naruto était vraiment beau. Doucement, il se pencha, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amour en un tendre et délicat baiser.

- Je t'aime Naruto…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sas'ke.

Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait, le cœur de Sasuke accéléra. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les entendre ces mots.

- Sasuke… prend-moi…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Naruto lui avait-il bien demandé de lui faire l'amour ? Il le regarda dans les yeux et Naruto lui sourit pour confirmer ses dires. Sasuke se sentit soudainement très excité. Il l'embrassa alors, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux que tout à l'heure. Sasuke remonta sa main jusqu'aux tétons de Naruto et s'amusa à les titiller. Ce dernier se mit à soupirer de plaisir. Sasuke décida de passer à autre chose et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance. Encore une fois Sasuke se remit au-dessus de lui, déposant des baisers sur ses épaules, son cou, son torse, descendant à chaque fois légèrement sa tête. Puis il arriva au nombril, où il tourna autour avec sa langue, laissant des sillons de salive. Naruto soupirait et gémissait doucement de plaisir, mais il en voulait plus, ça ne lui suffisait pas. Comme si Sasuke avait compris, il descendu encore sa tête et sa langue se retrouva sur le gland de son amant. Il le lécha quelques instants avant de prendre en bouche son sexe fièrement dressé.

- Oh Sasuke ! gémit Naruto.

Satisfait de la réaction de son amour, il fit des allers et venus avec sa bouche, de haut en bas, suçant, léchant et grignotant parfois ce membre qu'il connaissait par cœur. Parfois il accélérait puis ralentissait, procurant des grognements de la part de Naruto. Mais quand il accélérait de nouveau le plaisir n'en était que plus fort.

- S-Sasuke… j-je vais…

Et sans qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il fut pris de spasmes et éjacula dans la bouche de Sasuke. Naruto se redressa, le rouge aux joues et le regard empli de honte.

- Oh Sasuke… je suis désolé, c'était tellement bon que… je n'ai pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps.

Sasuke n'en avait que faire, s'il devait avaler la semence de son homme alors il le ferait. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres et revint à l'attaque avec un autre baiser des plus langoureux. Il éloigna juste légèrement son visage de celui de son amour pour laisser passer deux doigts que Naruto prit de suite en bouche. Il les suçota, les humidifiant de sa salive. Sasuke le regardait faire. Naruto était rouge, de gêne mais aussi de désir. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Son corps l'appelait. Alors il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Naruto et les approcha de son intimité. Lentement et délicatement, il en fit rentrer un. Naruto se crispa. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais gênant. Sasuke fit mouvoir son doigt quelques instants avant d'en pénétrer un deuxième. Il les fit bouger doucement pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Quelques secondes passèrent et Sasuke accéléra le rythme. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en Naruto. Il les sortit puis les rentra de nouveau si profond qu'ils atteignirent le point qui fit crier de plaisir Naruto.

- H-han r-recommence ! haleta-t-il.

- Avec plaisir.

Et Sasuke obéit, enfonçant à chaque fois plus profondément ses doigts. Puis quand il ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps il sortit définitivement ses doigts provoquant un grognement mécontent de la part de son amant.

- Patience mon chéri…

- Vite Sasuke, j'en peux plus…

Sasuke sourit et se plaça correctement. Il approcha son sexe gorgé de sang à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra lentement. Quand il sentit le corps sous lui se crisper, il arrêta toute progression et attendit qu'il se détende. Lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement de bassin de la part de Naruto, il s'exécuta et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde d'une seule fois. Naruto cria à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait se retenir. Il se retira un peu, mais pas entièrement, puis s'avança de nouveau. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que les gémissements se soient que pur plaisir.

- P-plus…

Sasuke obéit et le pénétra plus vite, plus fort, plus profondément. Leurs corps trempés de sueurs se touchaient, se redécouvraient comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Sasuke voulait regarder son amour lorsque celui-ci jouirait mais le désir était tel que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Naruto s'agrippa aux draps, la bouche ouverte, criant son plaisir. Puis ensemble, ils vinrent. L'un entre leurs deux corps, l'autre en lui. C'était une belle nuit cette nuit-là. La lune était pleine et elle regardait les deux corps couchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, haletant et s'embrassant encore, encore, démontrant leur amour.

- Vite ! Putain Naruto on est à la bourre ! On a dit à tes parents qu'on serait là pour le déjeuner et si on ne part pas maintenant on n'y sera jamais !

Sasuke… était dans ses états. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même le jour où ils avaient été au rendez-vous avec ses propres parents ne l'avait pas autant stressé.

- Calme-toi mon cœur et tout ira bien ! essaya Naruto pour le calmer.

Sasuke s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il devrait reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas là un comportement d'Uchiwa. Mais… il avait peur ! Et si les parents de Naruto ne l'aimaient pas ? Et s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser Naruto repartir ? Il imagina tout un tas de scénarios dans sa tête qui lui valut une autre crise d'angoisse. Hope, assise dans son transat regarda son père faire les cents pas dans le salon, ce qui la fit bien rire.

- Tu vois, même Hope trouve cette situation hilarante !

- Hilarante ? Mais les bagages ne sont pas prêts, nous sommes tout juste habillé et nous devons encore nous rendre à la gare ! Les billets… tu as réservés les billets au moins ?

- Oui mon amour, les billets sont réservés ! Alors terminons les valises maintenant.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ensemble ils remplirent deux valises avec assez de vêtements pour deux jours pour eux ainsi que pour la petite.

- Bien, les valises sont prêtes, nous sommes prêts ! Sasuke regarda l'heure en énumérant les choses. Donc on peut y aller !

- Une dernière chose…

Naruto s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Calme-toi mon ange et embrasse-moi…

Sasuke sembla instantanément se calmer. Il enlaça la taille de Naruto entre ses deux bras et le regarda.

- Je suis tout à fait calme, idiot…

Naruto pouffa quand une paire de lèvres s'écrasa contre les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques instants puis Hope lança un petit cri. Pas le temps pour se bécoter il fallait y aller. Sasuke alla mettre les deux valises dans la voiture tandis que Naruto prenait Hope dans ses bras. Il sortit de la maison, s'approcha du véhicule, ouvrit la porte arrière et attacha Hope dans le siège auto. Sasuke ferma la porte à clé et monta dans la voiture côté conducteur alors que Naruto prit place à ses côtés.

- Direction la gare ! s'enjoua Naruto.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la gare. Sasuke gara la voiture dans un lieu propre et sûr. Ils sortirent de la berline, prirent Hope et les bagages et se dirigèrent vers le quai où le train pour la campagne les prendrait. Il arriva quelques instants après leur arrivé, ce qui ravi fortement Sasuke qui n'aimait pas attendre. Une fois dedans, ils s'assirent et attendirent. Le trajet fut plutôt long. Sasuke qui stressait un peu – beaucoup – était perdu dans ses pensées et donc il n'adressa aucun mot à Naruto. Hope dormait, voiture, train, bateau, peu lui importait, elle trouvait le sommeil n'importe où. Naruto lui s'ennuyait ferme. Quand il essayait de parler à son amour il ne lui répondait pas, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Puis, quelque chose fit « tilt » dans la tête de Sasuke.

- Au fait… tu lui as dit que j'étais qui pour toi ?

- A qui ?

- Ta mère crétin !

- Rien… je lui ai juste dit de préparer un couvert de plus car je venais accompagner… Je voulais lui dire en face.

- Ah, je vois.

Puis le silence prit de nouveau place. Le train s'arrêta alors, terminus. Ils se levèrent et descendirent. Personne ne les attendait à la gare, Naruto les avait prévenus qu'il préférait qu'ils les attendent à la maison. Ils prirent donc le bus pour rejoindre la ferme des Uzumaki. Le chemin en bus fut des plus déplaisants n'ayant que peu de places avec les valises et le siège auto. Mais il fut rapide au moins. Ainsi au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus, ils arrivèrent à destination. C'était une belle ferme, ni trop grande ni trop petite, aux fondations en briques rouges et aux façades de pierres blanches. Des lierres recouvraient tout un pan de mur, ainsi que des vignes. Deux voitures étaient garées devant la maison. Une très sale, une camionnette qui leur servait sûrement pour aller travailler aux champs ou autre et une autre propre. Elle n'était pas luxueuse comme celle de Sasuke mais elle était en bon état et c'est tout ce qui compte. A l'arrière de la maison se trouvait un immense pré où des chevaux broutaient le gazon. Puis sur le côté l'écurie. Un peu plus loin, des vaches et autres animaux laitiers. C'était un endroit vraiment magnifique… mit de côté l'odeur nauséabonde de crottins de cheval et de bouse de vache !

- C'est donc là que tu as grandis… c'est superbe.

- Haha, content que ça te plaise !

- Naruto ! s'écria une voix.

C'était une femme. De taille moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui tombaient en cascade sur le dos. Elle s'approcha d'eux à grands pas, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oh Naruto comme tu m'as manqué !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle l'enlaça quelques instants puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? Ah la nourriture de Tokyo doit être pleine de graisses !

Naruto se mit à rire.

- Oui oui !

- Mais… qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle finalement en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Maman, je te présente Sasuke ! Sasuke, voici ma mère.

- Enchanté, dit-il en tendant sa main vers la mère de Naruto.

Elle se mit à glousser, le trouvant tout à fait charmant.

- En voilà un bel ami que tu as ! s'extasia-t-elle le rouge aux joues. Mais quand tu m'as dit de rajouté un couvert de plus je pensais que tu viendrais avec une jeune femme, soupira-t-elle puis elle regarda Sasuke. Pas que je sois déçu de vous connaître ! Mais je m'attendais à ce que mon fils me présente enfin une belle fille avec qui il puisse se marier et avoir des enfants, faisant ainsi de moi une grand-mère comblé.

Sasuke pâlit. Eh bien, ça commençait très bien !

- Hahaha, en parlant de ça, Maman, je te présente Sasuke…

- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit, Naruto, voyons !

- Mon petit ami… Ah et voici Hope, notre fille ! rajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir en montrant le siège auto où Hope dormait.

- Oh ! Qu'elle est toute mignonne !

Elle gagatisa devant Hope quelques instants puis les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Petit ami as-tu dit ? Hum… va falloir que je sorte notre alcool le plus fort, ton père va faire une syncope !

Puis elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Naruto et murmura :

- Si j'avais su qu'il y avait de pareils hommes à Tokyo, gloussa-t-elle de nouveau.

Naruto rit et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Maman Uzumaki : validé. Sasuke parût soulagé, si le père réagissait comme la mère, ce sera parfait ! Mais… la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Ils entrèrent dans la maison lorsqu'une furie sauta sur Naruto.

- Na-ru-to !

Ce dernier s'écroula sous le poids de l'homme qui venait littéralement de s'écraser sur lui. C'était… une copie de Naruto. Un homme, grand, bien battit, blond, extrêmement blond, aux yeux azurs.

- Fiston ! La prairie semble bien triste sans toi dans les parages !

- Haha, Papa mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Naruto gêné.

- Hinata semble bien triste aussi quand tu n'es pas là !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Hinata ? C'était qui celle-là ?! Une sorte d'aura meurtrière l'envahi et Naruto sembla la remarquer puisqu'il répondit rapidement :

- H-Hinata ? Je l'avais prévenu que je partais et euh… ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose… ha…ha…ha….

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiin ? s'écria Papa Uzumaki comme un gamin. Mais elle m'a pourtant dit et je cite « Je me souviendrais toujours de ce baiser d'adieu » !

- Un baiser d'adieu ? demanda Sasuke, une veine pulsant sur son front.

- Tient… qui est-ce ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué tellement il semble invisible ! plaisanta-t-il.

Une autre veine pulsa sur le front de Sasuke. Non mais qui était ce crétin pour oser lui faire pareil affront ? Ah oui… le papa. C'était donc Papa Uzumaki. Il se retint alors de dire quelque chose et un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres.

- Enchanté Monsieur Uzumaki, je m'appelle Sasuke et moi ce ne sont pas des baisers d'adieu que Naruto me donne !

Naruto sembla se figer tandis que Maman Uzumaki étouffa un léger rire. Papa Uzumaki s'étrangla avec sa salive, se demandant s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Pardon ? osa-t-il demander.

- Oh… j'ai juste essayé de vous expliquer que votre fils et moi faisons un peu plus que de simples bai…

- Bébé ! Papa je te présente Hope, le bébé ! N'est-elle pas mignonne ?

Mais Papa Uzumaki n'était pas dupe. C'est le visage sombre et une aura ténébreuse l'entourant qu'il se releva.

- P-papa ?

- Ai-je… bien compris ?

Sasuke croisa les bras, fier de lui. Ne jamais pousser un Uchiwa jaloux à bout !

- Mon fils n'est pas gay ! Mon fils ne t'a jamais embrassé ! Mon fils doit se marier avec Hinata ! Elle belle, gentille et tendre ! Et c'est une femme ! Elle pourra lui faire des enfants !

- Papa ! Arrête maintenant !

Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés. Hinata était une femme c'est vrai. Et lui un homme. Maintenant qu'il y pensé, c'était vrai. Il ne pourra jamais lui donner d'enfants. Mais ils avaient Hope se dit-il alors… mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sasuke baissa la tête. Naruto méritait sûrement de vivre avec cette Hinata plutôt qu'avec lui.

- Sasuke écoute-moi… essaya Naruto mais en vain car déjà Sasuke s'enfuyait à grandes enjambés.

Naruto lança un regard foudroyant à son père et couru après son amant, laissant Hope aux bons soins de sa mère.

Sasuke couru, couru à n'en plus pouvoir. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnut rien. Il avait atterri dans une forêt et n'avait pas regardé par où il était arrivé. Et les arbres se ressemblaient tellement. Sasuke tourna sur lui-même, inspectant les alentours lorsqu'un bruit de feuillage lui mit les sens en alerte. Lorsqu'il pivota pour regarder derrière il ne vient rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit un autre son. Quelqu'un était là… un animal ? Sasuke se mit à espérer qu'il ne soit pas dangereux quand soudainement une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Sasuke…

- Grand Dieu, Naruto ! s'exclama Sasuke. Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses !

Naruto le regarda quelques instants, le souffle court d'avoir trop couru.

- H-Hinata ! Ce n'était pas… c'était juste… je…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Oui il était sorti avec Hinata lorsqu'il habitait encore chez ses parents, mais il l'avait quitté quand il était monté à Tokyo. Et Sasuke était bien sorti avec Sakura lui !

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit finalement Sasuke. J'ai mal réagi, je ne devrais pas être jaloux comme ça… mais quand je t'imagine avec une femme je me dis… que peut-être tu n'as pas fait le bon choix et ça me trouble…

Sasuke baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait Naruto, à n'en point douter qu'il l'aimait de toute âme et il ne voulait absolument pas le quitter.

- Oh Sasuke… Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer ?! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Peu m'importe que tu sois un homme et que tu ne puisses pas me faire d'enfants ! Je t'ai toi et j'ai Hope ! J'ai ma petite famille ! J'i tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Sas'ke ! Avoir une femme et d'autres enfants ? Non merci !

Sasuke releva la tête et s'approcha rapidement de Naruto pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, avoua Sasuke.

- Moi plus que toi, le taquina Naruto.

- Même pas vrai, je t'ai acheté une BMW !

- Mais c'est toi qui la roule !

- Tu n'as pas encore le permis, idiot, ce serait dommage de la laisser pourrir dans le garage, se moqua Sasuke.

- Ouais ouais, dit surtout que tu l'as acheté juste pour toi !

- Mais où vas-tu t'imaginer pareils sottises ?

Naruto qui connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche les en fit sortir. Ils retournèrent à la maison des Uzumaki où Sasuke présenta ses excuses pour son impolitesse. Papa Uzumaki s'excusa aussi – sous le regard persistant de sa femme – et ils déjeunèrent ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. Papa Uzumaki apprécia finalement Sasuke quand celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il allait bientôt reprendre l'entreprise familiale et que donc il pourrait assurer un bon avenir à son fils ainsi qu'à Hope. Maman Uzumaki qui elle adorait déjà Sasuke, le traitant comme son beau-fils, ainsi que Hope, sa petite fille, fut ravie de les accueillir dans la famille.

Et c'est ainsi que Père et Mère Uchiwa et Papa et Maman Uzumaki rencontrèrent leur beau-fils respectif. Depuis, Sasuke et Naruto coulent des jours heureux, aussi amoureux que le premier jour, avec leur fille Hope, leur espoir.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ici que ça se termine !<br>Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
